Love At First Sight
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: An old story that has been collecting dust at the bottom of my hard drive. Based upon the happenings where Spring Break Up left off. One Shot. C/Z. Enjoy!


Love At First Sight

Hey everybody it's me…again. Ok now I will admit that this story is old. It was written in early 2006, I'm talking March, as part of, what my friends and I called a Story Circle. Sadly life got in the way and the story circle came to an abrupt halt. So in an attempt to finish a story I had begun in my story circle, I have to remove this one and make a story all its own. I didn't want to delete it because the second half of it was written by a fellow author on the site and I felt that it would be inconsiderate to them if I did so. The piece of the story in **BOLD **font was written by Zeldagamesforever.

I would also like to thank Zeldagamesforever, for actually being the only one interested in my story circle. You were the only one who replied to my request for other authors to join in, for that I thank you.

&

In the lounge, after being dragged back in of course, Zoey stood near the T.V. watching the beginning of 'Gender Defender'. Chase finally got up all his courage, pulled his TekMate from his hip and began to type….

"_The message said…. I LOVE YOU"_

He hit send and waited for the familiar sound of beeping, the only problem was it never came. Chase stared and noticed that Zoey's TekMate wasn't in its case attached at her hip. Chase wondered if she left it in her room, he became embarrassed, and suddenly didn't want to stick around to find out if she got the message or not. He took a walk for about five and a half hours. It was getting dark, just as he was heading back to his dorm. It was then he spotted a familiar blonde walking towards him. _'Oh no, she got the message, she's probably really mad at me, or confused,… that's it confused just like me' _Chase thought to himself as the distance between them became less and less. But what he was expecting never came.

"Hey you" Zoey said in her forever sweet voice, "I was wondering where you disappeared off to"

"Oh I just needed some air" he lied.

"Well since I'm out here, and you're out here do you wanna help me look for my TekMate?" She asked giving him those adorable puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip.

"You, you don't have it?" Chase asked surprised.

"No I think I might have dropped it somewhere when the guys forced us back in the lounge earlier. Hey that's it we were sitting at the fountain."

"Yeah… maybe it's there, let's go look" He told her sounding rather tense as he did.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he lied again. _'Ok, ok? How on earth can I be ok she's about to find out that I love her, I mean if she knew already that would be one thing she would have cooled down by now, but for me to be there when she does? Oh boy' _He thought to himself as they walked towards the fountain.

"I don't see it" she told Chase looking on the ledge and around on the ground. A relieved look came upon Chase's face only to be chased away a second later.

"Oh wait there it is" she cried

"Where?" Chase's eyes darted around rapidly.

"It's in the water" she reached in to grab it, since it was nearly dark out the water was freezing causing Zoey to pulled her hand out.

"Oh it's freezing" she said rubbing her wet hand with her dry one in a sad attempt to warm it up.

"Here let me" _'Well it's now or never'_ Chase thought to himself as he reached in and grabbed it. He handed her the TekMate as it drained the water logged inside it.

"Oh no" Zoey said sounding upset.

"What?"

"It doesn't work"

"Sorry Zo" just then a wind came causing them both to shiver. "Come on let's get inside before we get in trouble fore breaking curfew"

Chase being the gentleman he is walked Zoey back to her dorm and said good night. Just as Zoey was about to go in for the night something came to mind, Quinn.

She turned and made her was to Quinn's dorm next door.

'Knock, knock"

"Come in" shouted a voice inside, "Oh hey Zoey, did you like tonight's show?"

"Yeah it was cool, Quinn I was wondering, My TekMate fell into the fountain earlier and I thought maybe you could fix it?"

"Sure let me see it" Zoey handed her the wet TekMate, "Hmm doesn't appear to be anything wrong with, except that it's wet. Here hold on I have just the thing to fix it."

Zoey stood and waited form Quinn to pull out on of her crazy inventions, but instead saw something quite normal, a blow-dryer.

"Quinn a blow-dryer?"

"Well what did you expect?" Quinn asked curiously.

Zoey just let out a laugh. It took about an hour for the insides to dry but suddenly the screen flashed and it read across the top 'NEW MESSAGE'

"Ta da it works" Quinn presented it to Zoey, "and look you got a message"

"It's from Chase" Quinn peered over her should as Zoey open the message, it was then both girls eyes widened with shock……for the message read…..

"_The message said I LOVE YOU"_

**After staring at this for about five minutes, Zoey finally said, "I can't believe that Chase never told me this." Then she decided to text message Michael. She typed 'How long did Chase love me?' She send it, and after waiting for about an hour, he send it back, and it said 'Since the first day he met you.' **

**Quinn stare at the message, then said, "Oh, love at first site. Isn't that sweet?" **

**Zoey was still shock at the idea. "Maybe, but I don't know if we should be girlfriend and boyfriend, but I want to think it over for the night." She left Quinn's dorm and quickly went back to her dorm. **

**Nicole and Lola were waiting for her. "Zoey, where have you been?" Lola said. **

"**We were getting very worried about you. We also were about to break curfew to find you." **

"**Guys, I'm fine, sort of," Zoey said. "Guess what?' **

"**What?" Lola and Nicole ask. **

"**Chase loves me," said Zoey, without that much enthusiasm. **

**Shock, they sat next to Zoey on her bed, and then they said, "Really?" **

**Zoey nodded her head and then showed her the message that Chase had written. **

"**Wait a minute, I thought that Chase liked a girl somewhere else," Lola said. **

"**What are you talking about?" Zoey ask. **

"**Well, after our first date failed, I ask him if he likes someone else, and he said yes, but doesn't go to PCA," Lola said. "But now that I see that it's you he likes, he lied to me." She became astonish. **

"**Lola, don't get angry that Chase lied to you. He was probably to embarrass to tell you that he likes someone here," Zoey said. **

**Lola shrugged, and then she got into her own bed and fell asleep. Nicole stayed up trying to get Zoey to talk. **

"**Zoey, I think you should go out with him," she said. "I mean, you love him too." **

"**What are you talking about Nicole?" Zoey ask her. **

"**Well, I mean when Lola and Chase was going out, you got really jealous about It." she said. "And when he was struggling with Trisha, she said that they were boyfriend/girlfriend and also agree to kiss him at least until Dustin tackled him down. Finally, she had concluded that not only that he loves her, but also, she loves him. **

**Into the night, Zoey was having dreams that she and Chase were walking together, holding hands, and making out between classes, and hanging out in each others dorms, wearing a bit more make-up than she usually would, and wearing skimpy clothing. Chase was also having dreams about her, put on cologne, wearing better clothing, at least washing his hair better, and going to Sushi Rox almost every night. Both of them woke up in the night, and called each other. Chase beats her to his Tekmate and dials her number. Zoey's Tekmate was ringing and vibrating. She answers the call. "Chase?" she asked. **

"**Zoey, listen, if I cause you any problems, please tell me," Chase said. "But I got to say this again, Zoey Brooks, I love you." **

**After waiting for another five minutes, Zoey said, "I love you too Chase. Please meet me at first period at the fountain. I want to talk to you." **

Well, for those who read this story, I guess the rest is left up to your imagination. I never had any real inspiration to continue with this story. And Zeldagames forever was the only one who took me up on the offer to continue it and he/she decided to end it here. I have no idea where to go from here, so I guess this story, like many others I'm sure authors have that begin with such a bright light of passion and then slowly fades to a dim ember as the passion burns out, winds up like the rest… Forgotten, but not lost, on the cutting room floor.

Hey the sad truth is, not every story can make the film reel – do you know how many more movies we'd have if they did?

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire


End file.
